


Algún día

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, post 7x01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony le decía que algún día todo pasaría. Ziva no pensaba igual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algún día

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424118) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka)



—Algún día pasará—susurró Tony con los labios pegados a su oreja, enredados en la maraña de cabellos revueltos. En momentos como aquel siempre le salía voz ronca, como de sueño.

Ziva cerró los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. Todo había sido perfecto, como un sueño. Con Tony siempre era así. Quién iba a pensar que el donjuán se desviviría por ella, que se mataría por hacerla feliz, por complacerla dentro y fuera de la cama. Por darle todo el cariño que necesitaba después aunque ella insistiese en que no y le rehuyera.

Consciente de sus miedos y de cómo se le tensaba el cuerpo con los recuerdos, Tony afianzó su brazo con más firmeza en torno a su cintura y se pegó un poco más a ella. Toda la espalda de Ziva estaba en contacto con el torso de Tony. La enmarcaba. La protegía. Casi conseguía que se sintiera a salvo de nuevo. Hacía tanto que no sabía qué era eso.

Ojalá pudiera volverse y mirarle, pero le costaría todavía unos minutos el poder enfrentarse a sus ojos claros. Él no tenía la culpa de que se sintiese usada y sucia, pero en aquel momento le odiaba. Daba igual que hacía apenas unos instantes hubiera estado gimiendo su nombre a pleno pulmón. La calma después de la tempestad, por manido que sonase, era devastadora. Ziva no era más que una muñeca rota tirada en el fango.

—¿Algún día?—se atrevió a preguntar y su propia voz le sonó extraña, aguda y desesperada.

—Ajá. No puedo prometerte que vaya a ser mañana mismo, pero sí que cuando ese día llegue, aquí me tendrás.

—Porque no puedes vivir sin mí—escupió con amargura. Tony le besó en la nuca.

—Y porque, no te ofendas, pero todavía no tengo ganas de morir contigo. Ni de morir, en general.


End file.
